Rich Pauper
by The Bloody Red Lantern
Summary: Random idea that took on a life of its own read and find out


He had shown up two years ago, banging on Arnold's door for twenty minutes before someone finally let him in. He asked for food and a place to stay and would do whatever he had to, to get it. He had been 15 at the time, his long black hair hung around his head limply, but his green blue eyes burned with passion. His clothes were worn and shabby and on his back was an equally shabby messenger bag. That's how the Sunset Arms got their new handy man. He did whatever Phil asked him to do and soon enough he practically ran the house. Always did it with a humble word or two or a quiet smile. No one knew anything about him or where he had come from but Phil and Gertie looked after him like Arnold. The two were the same age and after a lot of fast talking they managed to get the new teen into high school with Arnold and the gang.

2 years ago.

"_Who's this Football Head?" Helga Pataki looked similar to her nine year old self, except her figure had developed a bit and her scowl wasn't as severe as it was before. The gang had become closer over the years and now most of her insults were merely terms of endearment…well sort of. _

"_This is Jonas he just moved into the boarding house." Jonas waved sort of. He wore a beat up old duster with dark jeans a white a-shirt and white scuffed up sneakers. _

"_How do you do?" Everyone introduced themselves Jonas silently repeating the name so he could imprint the people in his memory. Then the questions began but Jonas remained tight lipped so they eventually stopped and it seemed like that was that. Until Wolfgang appeared. _

"_What's this, a loser convention maybe we should add some spice to it?" The gang groaned while Sid slowly backed away, he owed Wolfgang money. As the big 11 grader moved towards the younger teens Sid took off like a rabbit only to get caught. "Going somewhere nose boy?" _

"_Let him go ya big lummox." Harold and Patty stood behind Helga ready to help the threat when Jonas walked forward. He gave his bag to Arnold and his jacket to Gerald. Hanging out on his shirt was an Irish Saint Michael pendent. His body was lean whip cord muscle, built from experience not gyms._

"_Put him down." Wolfgang turned around. He had fought Helga and her little crew of enforcers before, he wasn't worried bout them but it had been a long time since someone had spoken directly to him like that. _

"_Or what?" Jonas's hand moved faster than the teens could see. One second Wolfgang was leering down at the slightly shorter teen next he was reeling back clutching his nose while Sid picked himself off the floor. "Get HIM!" Jonas threw Sid behind him as he launched forward. He punched one kid in the jaw; the teen didn't get back up. Next he threw Edmond, Wolfgang's childhood side kick, into lockers before spinning around with a round kick to the final crony's head. And just like that Wolfgang had no guys and Jonas was barely breathing heavy. _

"_Piss off." Wolfgang grabbed his friends and ran. The gang stood there dumbfounded then Harold moved._

"_That was amazing!" He began to shake Jonas's hand enthusiastically while Patty nodded._

"_Yea think you could show us some moves." The others crowded in while Jonas just blushed and shrugged under the praise._

"_I don't have moves or anything just uh…" No one bought his excuse so when he managed to say he would they backed off and eventually everyone went to class. Jonas was shaking his head the rest of the day._

Present.

Jonas had become a permanent part of the gang. No one really knew his story still, he had become his own urban legend but what everyone did agree on was that he had been there and done that (especially after one party where he had let it slip that he was a runaway). But like everything he took the status with a humble word and a quiet smile. However the only weird part of his behavior was he avoided Ronda's parents like no tomorrow. If she threw a party he only went when the Lloyds were asleep or not there. Whenever asked he just said he didn't want to cause problems because his shabby attire wasn't exactly up to the Lloyds' standards. Still he shunned any clothes given to him. He only bought clothes from Good Will or Army Surplus stores. He had a part time job plus went to school and kept up with the Boarding House. When asked why he bought cheap clothes he always responded "It's what I can afford and I'm in Phil and Gertie's dept as it is no reason to add more."

But Rhonda still wanted to buy him clothes and have him go to her parties. Over the years he had gotten closer to Rhonda, his lack of money and his "interesting" life experiences gave him an insight into life that Rhonda loved. Some said they flirted (Jonas claimed he didn't know how and Rhonda never denied the accusations) but Jonas never made a move on the rich girl and she never made on the runaway. Still next to Arnold and Helga he was closest to Rhonda though he flat out refused to go near her parents and it seemed nothing could change his mind. Thus she couldn't figure out why, when he obviously cared for very few people's opinions, refused to let her parents see him with the rest of her friends. Unfortunately the reason soon became very clear. It was Friday night and after much begging by Rhonda and Arnold; Jonas was finally convinced to go to a party at the Lloyds'. It was one of her more upper class parties, she wanted her friends there so she could avoid the rich suitors her parents planned to be there and to get closer to a certain mystery. The gang was dressed to impress many wearing clothes bought specifically by Rhonda for this occasion. But one stood out. He arrived late with Arnold and Gerald all three dressed in suits. Gerald wore a charcoal grey pinstripe suit with a white button down shirt and a grey striped silk tie. Arnold wore a navy blue suit with a black vest along with a light blue shirt and pale silver tie. Both moved to their girls, Gerald to Phoebe and Arnold to Helga then Jonas appeared. It was hard to determine if he looked comfortable or not. His black silk suit looked like it was painted on him it followed his every movement and with the black fedora on his head he looked like he had been ripped from an old gangster movie. Underneath his black jacket was a black vest and crimson shirt. He left the top button open and didn't wear a tie the only one in the house without a neck piece.

"Looking fine runaway, hey Football Head where's my punch?" Arnold laughed and moved to grab drinks his quiet smile on his face. The two had started dating a year ago when Helga had had enough waiting and stormed into his room one day and kissed him…hard. The two had been together ever since. Gerald and Phoebe got together soon after. Jonas though Jonas had been single since he came into the gang's life and no one knew what to make of it. He didn't go to junior prom; he worked on the boiler all night instead.

"Hey Jonas check out this food."

"Yea it's so good." Jonas made his way over to where Harold and Sid who were currently pigging out and getting food over their nice clothes.

"Where's Stinky?" Sid shrugged while wiping some food off his shirt.

"Eh somewhere with Lila no doubt. I'm gonna find some drinks." Jonas waved as Patty came up.

"Harold stop eating I want to dance." Harold looked up at his slightly angry girlfriend and gulped but nodded before following his temperamental girlfriend onto the dance floor in the middle of the hall. There was a very clear line between the rich and the normal, the Hillcrest gang forming up on one side the rich Lloyd friends on the other. Currently the hostess of the party was flirting her way out of the rich section and to her friends. Or she was until someone got handsy. He pinched Rhonda's butt while she went for a drink, almost causing her to spill her soda.

"Simon!" Simon just shrugged. He had been raised to believe he was above everything and the fact he was being rude never even occurred to him.

"Oh relax baby have some fun besides you know you want me." A little of Helga Pataki came out of Rhonda.

"Not now not ever!" she screamed as she dumped her drink on the teen. He screamed as she walked away a very satisfied smirk on her face. She spotted her dark haired enigma and slowly made her way over to him. Jonas was currently leaning on a back wall near the food, unsure of what he should be doing. He had been abandon by his friends as most of the gang had started dancing. Just the situation Rhonda had been looking for. She put on her best strut as she walked towards him making sure he saw the low cut red dress that almost matched his shirt.

"What's the matter all alone?" Jonas shrugged gesturing out to the dancing teens.

"Everyone got a date but me. Speaking of which where's your boy, the guy whose hands were all over you?" Rhonda grimaced at the thought.

"That cretin? I don't know he left hopefully." Jonas took off his hat as he laughed shaking his head even though his long hair was gelled and slicked back.

"Well then you got the run of the lot why hanging back here?" Rhonda raised an eyebrow; she couldn't believe Jonas hadn't figured it out.

"I could ask the same of you." The heiress decided to play with the boy for a bit see if she could tease the answer out of him.

"Meh this ain't my style though I love the suit, I'll have Curly clean it before I return it." Rhonda sighed and shook her head.

"I already told you it's a gift a thank you for coming."

"It's too much you shouldn't have I could've picked up a suit at the Good Will store."

"And look like a hobo. That suit is amazing on you." The teen shrugged at the agitated girl's words.

"Maybe but I'd feel better."

"Well you'll just have to find something to distract you." Jonas gave Rhonda a puzzled look and the girl groaned at the other's misunderstanding. "Why don't we dance?"

"Because your parents are coming, better run from the street urchin while you can." He gestured to the right while pulling his hat down low so the brim covered part of his face.

"Rhonda how could you pour your drink onto Simon Crast, you know his family is…"

"Very important mother I know." Mrs. Lloyd looked somewhat displeased at her daughter before shifting her gaze to the boy behind Rhonda.

"And who is this dear, one of your…friends?" Rhonda stepped back and pulled Jonas forward while holding onto his arm.

"Mommy Daddy this is Jonas." The teen in question looked up slightly before lowering his gaze again.

"Mr. and Mrs. Lloyd." Mr. Lloyd stepped forward to shake his hand.

"Do you have a last name Jonas?" The teen shook the older man's hand before sighing and lifting his head up.

"Yea Maxwell."

"Pleasure to meet you Mister Maxwell." Jonas looked slightly surprised as if he had been expecting a different reaction. Then Rhonda's mother stepped forward.

"Maxwell, hmn no relations to the Maxwell Cooperation correct?" Jonas's face lost its color while he shook his head.

"No mam no relation."

"Ah of course, sorry but I remember the family having a son close to your age who ran away but my mistake. Rhonda do make sure to visit all your guests."

"Yes Mommy." The Lloyds turned around and walked away leaving a relieved Jonas and confused Rhonda behind.

"Why did you get so nervous I told you everything would be fine." Jonas shook his head.

"No it won't wait a week trust me." He shook his head and broke off Rhonda's hold on his arm before leaving the rich house. He went straight back to the Boarding House and locked himself in his room. He barely came out all weekend. He only left when he had to go to the bathroom or when he had to work. When school started on Monday Jonas looked worse for wear. He had a five o'clock shadow and his hair was mess. His worn clothes looked even shabbier than normal and his bright eyes were dull and had bags underneath them. He avoided the gang all day until he was finally cornered by Arnold and Helga in his free period, which also happened to be the last period of the day. He was halfway to his locker when they caught him.

"Oi spill runaway why have you been hiding?"

"I haven't been hiding."

"We haven't seen you all weekend and you sat as far away from us as you could in class." Jonas kept walking and eventually reached his locker. His two shadows didn't leave.

"And you look like a mess hobo so spill." Jonas shrugged his hand unconsciously going to his medal which hung over his black tee shirt.

"Nothing's up. Just been busy, so let it go Pataki." Jonas ripped open his locker as Helga fumed so Arnold tried a different approach.

"Why is your locker so full I thought you kept most of these books at the Boarding House?"

"Needed them that's all. Oh you gonna have to let yourself in I left my keys at home." With that Jonas slammed his locker shut and stalked off leaving his friends behind. Helga shrugged while Arnold had a frown on his face deep in thought.

"Penny for your thought Football Head?"

"Jonas never forgets his keys…he's gonna run!" Helga's eyes widen before both took off after Jonas. The runaway was half way to the subway station by the time Helga and Arnold caught up to him. He hadn't expected the two so when they appeared around the corner Jonas didn't have enough time to take off before getting tackled by an angry Helga.

"Now I know you weren't trying to ditch us runaway right?" Jonas struggled to turn around before finally sighing and slumping back down.

"Course not just going for a ride." Helga tossed Jonas's bag to her boyfriend who opened it after he caught it.

"A ride huh, with a set of clothes and 50 bucks. Why'd you run Jonas?" The runaway shrugged as best he could. Arnold gestured for Helga to get up; the blond girl scowled but did so.

"Let's just say certain facts about my life are going to be revealed very soon." Helga snorted as Arnold helped their friend up.

"What facts what's so important you're willing to run away from us?" Jonas took his bag before running a hand through his hair. Looking around he found a cheap diner nearby so he set off with the others behind him. He still didn't saying anything until they had ordered.

"Spill runaway what's so damn important?"

"If I don't say anything am I gonna get a visit from Betsy and the Five Avengers?" Helga grumbled something and Jonas laughed. "Ok I'll spill. Like I told you before I'm a runaway but unlike all those stories Gerald tells I didn't have monsters for parents or anything. My parents are Andrew and Maria Maxwell of the Maxwell Cooperation. See when I was younger I was a lot like Rhonda was. Spoiled concerned about status and stuff. But then I got separated from my parents and I saw how most people didn't live like me. I was maybe 12 and I had decided to skip my scheduled shit and played hookie. I was in New York and some how I made it down to the Lower East Side; I think it was Delancy Street. Got woken up. Hung with kids who never had heard of the brands I wore much less buy them. They lived in apartments smaller than my room and had to struggle to just get a meal. When my parents finally found me I had changed I wanted to save the world I gave away my clothes and instead bought cheap clothes. I gave my money away. My parents got so angry. We argued over right and wrong and everything about money and rich. Eventually I couldn't handle it anymore so I took my jacket my second hand messenger bag some clothes and ran. We lived in Connecticut I wandered around for a year and a half, think I made it out to Chicago at one point, before I turned up in Hillcrest. I would just get up every morning and start walking never really figured on a direction. When I turned up here I decided to take a break. Never figured I stay for two years." Their food came as Jonas stopped talking, so all three ate in silence, Helga and Arnold thinking about the information revealed and Jonas reliving his memories. After they were done Helga looked up her scowl still in place.

"So now that we know why do you think everyone is gonna find about you rich boy?" Jonas flinched at the name but Helga didn't care.

"Rhonda's mom asked about me, and since its well known the Maxwell heir ran away it won't take long for them to find me. Actually I'm a bit surprised they haven't popped up yet." As if God wanted to mock the young man Arnold's cell phone went off.

"Yea grandpa, what, how yea I'm with him. Ok we'll be home soon." Jonas smiled while shaking his head.

"They're here." Arnold nodded. "Ok well then let's get going, I got an appointment with Betsy and the Five Avengers I'd rather not miss." Helga smirked while all three got up.

"Well since you're about to meet your parents again maybe I'll let it slip, just this once oh and you're paying."

"Figured as much. You know I'll give you all my money if you let me run?" Both blonds stared at the raven haired runaway. "Meh just saying." The three took off for the Boarding House getting there in 15 minutes. Outside was a limousine and most of the gang.

"Hey what's going on Arnold?"

"Something bad Gerald." Gerald looked behind his blond friend to see Jonas looking pale and somewhat scared.

"I'll be inside guys uh later." Steeling himself Jonas walked into the Boarding House as everyone (especially Rhonda) clamored around Helga and Arnold demanding details. Meanwhile inside the comfortable living room of the boarding house was a couple sitting on the couch arguing with Phil.

"I can't believe you never contacted us!" Phil shrugged at the enraged woman.

"Kid didn't tell me much about him and when I figured out who he was he begged me not to say anything. I don't know your story but he asked me not to call you so I didn't." Phil went to say more but the subject of the argument walked in. Jonas tried to be quiet and see if he could find Phil but as soon as he stepped in the living room his parents knew. It was bad luck really he stepped on a loose floor board that squeaked. Everyone's head flew to the sound of the spot. And there stood Jonas in his shabby clothes clutching his worn bag, looking a cross between terrified and angry. His parents sat there in shock. Phil quietly stood up and left.

"Jonas." His mother was shorter than Jonas, maybe 5'3 where he was 6'0, with light reddish brown hair and the same blue green eyes. His father was his height and in his younger days probably had a similar build (maybe not as defined since he didn't share Jonas's experiences) and had the same black hair. The three sat there no one moving a muscle. Then Jonas was on the ground and his father was towering over him.

"How dare you, HOW DARE YOU run away from us?! Three years TREE FUCKING YEARS! We didn't know if you were alive or not if you were ok do you have any idea what that's been like!" Jonas checked his jaw before standing up meeting his father's brown stare with his own ocean one.

"Really I would say you're looking well, mom got some botox you worked out. Besides you have Selina and Max why need me?" His mother gasped while his father brought his hand back. Only Jonas hit first, his father stumbled back while his mother openly gaped. Phil watched with a smile from the sides in the kitchen. "Don't ever hit me, got it? I've dealt with too much shit in the past to let some over pampered rich bastard hit me. I spent a year and a half on the streets living as a runaway then two here as a handy man and a poor student and it's been the best years of my life. I've provided for myself done things you'll never understand so leave."

"Jonas!"

"What you spent three years looking for me? You're billionaires trust me I didn't dodge that many cops even in the beginning. Sure you tried for like two months but then you went back to your empty lives and I got to live, really live." Jonas's father snorted.

"Live? Is struggling for your next meal living? Is freezing in the gutter living?" Jonas let out a sad laugh.

"It's better than living in a gilded cage where you'll never know what you're capable of." The two men glared when Jonas's mother finally stood up.

"We've come to take you home Jonas."

"And what if I don't want to come home?"

"It's not up for discussion your our son you belong with us." Once again the two men engaged in a stare off neither willing to back down. Finally Phil stepped into the room with a cough.

"Now Jonas they are your family and a boy should be with his family not everyone is lucky enough to have one." Jonas looked to Phil, the man who had been the closest he had ever had to a real father, then back to his biological father. His shoulders slumped and his eyes drifted down. His father breathed a sigh of relief.

"Ok Phil I'll go I guess I should be with my family." Jonas's mother sprinted from the couch and crushed him in a hug. The teen looked a cross between confused and uncomfortable. Phil shook his head sadly.

"I got yer stuff back kid and I called the school your parents can handle the rest." Jonas nodded breaking the hug and making his way over to the stairs. He slipped on his old duster before slinging his duffle and his messenger bag over his shoulder. Finally he turned to his parents.

"I guess I'm ready."

"Here son let me help you." His father took the bags and Phil could see the almost physical hurt on the teen's face. After quiet and somber goodbyes Jonas was herded into the limo as his friends shouted. When he tried to say goodbye his dad grabbed him and it was only because Arnold motioned for him to be calm that Jonas didn't break the grip. Rhonda burst and Jonas did break his dad's grip to give the girl a hug before being shoved back into the limo, Arnold just shook his head. The cries for explanations rose in volume as the limo and Jonas drove away from Hillcrest.

1 year later.

After that day no one saw Jonas or heard from him again. Everyone tried to go back to their lives and eventually the gang moved on. College was in full swing with most of the gang in the local state school. Arnold, Gerald, Phoebe and Helga went to NYU while Rhonda left for Yale, the only one in the gang to leave New York. But though school will suck away those who listen to its siren call when summer comes and the call dies all is as it was. For the gang this meant they were reunited. It was another Rhonda Lloyd party unfortunately her parents had decided to interfere and what started as a purely Hillcrest party turned into a Lloyd party. Complete with rich young males trying to worm their way into the Lloyd family. After having her butt slapped for the third time Rhonda decided enough was enough of playing hostess and headed for a back wall near the food. Relaxing in the shadows was a teenager whose face was hidden by a black fedora hat.

"What's the matter the hostess should be having the most fun?" Rhonda jumped when she heard the voice; she hadn't noticed the other teen when she had walked over.

"It's difficult to be a good hostess when people keep trying to feel me up."

"I can imagine." Rhonda snorted at the thought.

"Really I would think I guy would enjoy that?" The hidden teen shrugged.

"Some do some don't me I one of those who don't." Rhonda turned to the side and tried to spot the teen in the shadows. He wore a black suit which seemed to absorb the light around his body and with his face covered she couldn't make out any details. All she could see that wasn't black was a small hint of red underneath the jacket.

"So then what kind of guy are you?" The teen laughed and Rhonda was shocked. She knew that laugh but she couldn't place it.

"The kind a good rich girl like you wouldn't want." That surprised and slightly insulted Rhonda. She might be shallow some times and vain but she was a good person.

"Oh is that so well then why may I ask are you here, either you're rich and my parents invited you or you're from Hillcrest which I doubt." He laughed again shaking his head slightly with his mirth.

"My family is rich yes, and I was invited because of that but you could say I'm my family's black sheep. Still for a time I lived in Hillcrest best years of my life." He pushed himself off the wall his jacket opening to reveal his crimson shirt and a sliver of silver. "I'll see you around princess." He looked up for a second and Rhonda saw those ocean colored eyes that had haunted her for a year. He started walking into the crowd and Rhonda tried to chase him but eventually he was lost in the press of dancing bodies, those eyes still dancing in front of her. The rest of the night Rhonda asked everyone from Hillcrest if they had any information on Jonas as to whether he was back or not. Everyone shook their heads. It was as if she had seen a ghost. Shaking her head she went back to the party trying to catch a glimpse of black and crimson. Eventually she couldn't take it and the party was getting late. Seeking refuge on the second floor balcony Rhonda tried to forget the burning eyes that have dog her ever since their owner had left. Unfortunately she wasn't the only one seeking solace.

"What's the matter baby bored with the rabble downstairs?" She turned to see a rich and handsome teen named Brian, he also happened to be drunk and very handsy.

"Not now Brian I want to be alone." The teen didn't listen as he drew closer.

"Oh baby don't be like that you look like you could use some fun." He pulled Rhonda close and the debutant started to struggle.

"I said no Brian." This was apparently the wrong response since he back handed Rhonda.

"You will do as I say now or suffer the consequences!" This only caused the Helga in Rhonda to come out.

"I SAID LET GO!" She smacked him back and tried to run. He caught her.

"And I said you're going to do as I say!" He pulled his hand back to smack only someone caught his hand.

"She said let go so let go or get hurt." Both looked up to see the black fedora covered face and the crimson shirt.

"Jonas!"

"In the flesh now then." He pulled back and smacked Brian twice before shoving him into the banister. "Need a hand princess?" He bent down and helped Rhonda up who was still stunned at her rescue.

"You bastard I ought to…"

"Meet Betsy and the Five Avengers!" Next thing Rhonda knew Brian was on the ground and Helga was standing over him with a smirk. "They still got it." Jonas shook his head as Arnold stooped to help Brian up and inside, claiming he fell and hit his head. Helga's loud laugh let the Hillcrest gang know what really happened. Meanwhile Jonas still held Rhonda as she tried to take in it was him.

"You're here right this is real?" Jonas nodded a slight smirk on his face.

"This is real I'm here." Rhonda sighed as she leaned into him.

"I missed you." Jonas settled his head on top of Rhonda's and breathed out.

"I did too I tried to write tried to call. Back home it wasn't good, my parents were so obsessed that I was gonna runaway again they locked me in my room controlled everything. As soon as school started I ran again this time to Columbia University and a private pad up in Morning Side. But for now I'm living at the Boarding House. I'm home." Rhonda pushed back the hat and looked into the ocean eyes. Slowly almost as in a dream she reached up and touched the face cupping it to make sure it was real. Jonas leaned into the touch. "When I was gone I thought about everything that happened here between us, and I realized I have feelings for you. Feelings that were buried underneath everything else but there all the same and it took me a while but I figured out that you did like me. I know I left and I'm so sorry but maybe hopefully you still like me?" Rhonda didn't move didn't say anything just kept looking at Jonas. Finally she let out a shaky breath.

"Yes." It was almost a whisper but Jonas heard it and captured her lips in a burning kiss. This time Rhonda didn't reject her suitor. Both were in a state of bliss when a camera went off.

"YES! Football Head I got it!" Helga gave a very un-Helga like squeal and rushed to her boyfriend who laughed as both teens blushed, Rhonda shoving her head into the crook of Jonas's neck.

"You won't leave right?" Jonas laughed again causing Rhonda to look back.

"I'm a rambling man when the time comes I'll probably ramble on that said it's always better to have company." Rhonda smiled at the backwards promise before happily returning to his shoulder.

"I guess this is happily ever after." Jonas shrugged holding the girl tight.

"As close as it gets in the real world babe, as close as it gets."


End file.
